Main Page
Peru Earthquake Bridge-building and knowledge-sharing (UK-EZ) If you are not familiar with "opentext multimedia editing" there are several workshops and tutorials online which could be helpful. Click on "Workshop I: How to compose a multimedia article." How to be a bridge-builder By sharing knowledge PEAC (Peru Earthquake Aid Committee) is developing a "bridgebuilder" programme UK-EZ (UK = United Kingdom and EZ = Earthquake Zone - ZS in Spanish "Zone del Sismo"). In additon to a "travelship" scheme (to be confirmed) the following open jointly-edited spaces have been developed by PEAC. The Journal of Peruvian Studies is to be found in "wikidemia" (that is, not "wikipedia"). Wikademia can be found at "academia.wikia.com" The links below are to the principal "collections" within the PEAC (Peru Earthquake Aid Committee) part of the "wikia" world i.e those domains, sections and categories initiated by PEAC. Join the PEAC education advisory group seminar. Workshop I / Seminar: How to compose a multimedia article. Peru Earthquake Aid website - main page. Peruvian and Peruvianist Organisations A-Z of articles in the Peru Earthquake wikia Peruvian Earthquake "wiki website" - contents page Journal of Peruvian Studies - description Journal of Peruvian Studies - contents page Journal of Latin American Studies - contents page Education Network - scratchpad. Education Network - contents page Red Educativa - contenidos TV from Peru Vote for your favourite education and cultural programmes from Peruvian television. Add your argument for relay of Peruvian television in Europe (UK). Go to the "Peruvian Television" page in Wikademia. On databases - database I18N What is the Peru Earthquake (Education) "wiki"? Like Wikipedia this site uses open collaborative editing (OCE). It deals with topics related to the terms "Peru" and "Earthquake" and particularly to "Peru Earthquake 2007". The approach of the initiators is educational and these pages are part of the education category of wikimedia/wikia(English language). New ideas can be tried out on the "scratchpad" e.g. Earthquake Appeal 2007 scratchpad. The URL or internet address of this site is http://peruearthquake.wikia.com To write a new Peru Earthquake article, enter the page title in the box below. Educators, academics, researchers: what can be done by us when natural disasters occur? The following sites have been set up so that - from afar - Peruvians, Peruvianists, friends of Peru can support the university and other education systems in the earthquake area. The projects are longer term: Online-'www.peruearthquake.org.uk' (shortly available - general). This provides a link and/or a window to an opentext site: http://peruearthquake.wikia.com (education) which in turn links through to: http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Education_Network (design of diaspora+earthquake zone collaborative development). These have produced the "Just Write for Peru" campaign. The new opentext Journal of Peruvian Studies will provide - inter alia - a home for contributed articles: http://academia.wikia.com/wiki/Journal_of_Peruvian_Studies. Where to start * If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on the Central Wikia * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help Category:Administration of this site Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Copyright Category:Copyright tags Category:Forums Category:Uploaded files Category:Terremoto Peru Category:Templates Category: Journal of Peruvian Studies